


【元弛】《裙下之臣》

by tangsz



Category: Qing Chun You Ni, idol producer2, yuanchi, 青春有你|Qing Chun You Ni
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsz/pseuds/tangsz
Summary: “今生准许我裙下尽责任”





	【元弛】《裙下之臣》

《裙下之臣》

cp：邓超元×姚弛

warning：

年龄操作（元比弛大7岁）  
两元一弛（来自我朋友的点梗）  
骨科（感谢百fo评论点梗！）  
女装play（我ns了一下 dbqbml）

放飞自我了 十分而格外的OOC  
禁上升 要骂骂我

18岁以下小朋友别点开哦

 

/

 

姚弛昏昏沉沉地苏醒过来。  
记忆像涨潮了的海水一样向他袭来。他躺在床上，意识到自己昨天和朋友出去玩，深夜临回家时外面下起了暴雨。他没带伞，周围寻觅一圈也没有还在营业的便利店，只好冒雨回家，被淋了个彻底。

现在是暑假，姚弛没回自己在X市的家，而是住在他哥哥邓超元在B市的家里。  
他和哥哥邓超元一个随父姓，一个随母姓。兄弟俩虽说差了7岁，但是感情一直很好。在外人看来，邓超元是冷冷的，没什么表情，也不怎么说话。但是邓超元对他这个弟弟却很好。昨晚看见外面瓢泼大雨，邓超元一直惦记着姚弛怎么还没有回来，不停发微信问他“带伞了吗”、“往回走了吗”、“我要去接你吗”。见姚弛一直没有回信息，还给他打电话。然而电话刚刚接通，邓超元就听见有人在敲门，推开门就是一个湿漉漉的姚弛。邓超元忙推他去洗澡、换衣服，还顺手把他刚脱下来的湿衣服洗了。姚弛洗完澡，感觉头昏昏的，身上也很冷。邓超元一摸，果然是发烧了。给他找了退烧药，就把姚弛塞进了被窝。  
等姚弛再清醒过来，就是现在了。

他先摸了摸自己的额头，感觉烧退了。又看了眼床头的闹钟，现在是早上8：31，邓超元不出意外应该做了早饭，在准备去上班。  
姚弛掀开被子下床，突然想起来，昨晚回来之后邓超元给他说，中午下楼吃饭的时候看到一件衣服，觉得挺好看，会是姚弛喜欢的类型，就给他买了。本想着等姚弛晚上回来之后试一试，结果他发烧了，邓超元就把衣服收进了衣柜里。姚弛想着，那我现在看看吧。  
他打开衣柜门，取出来最上面放着的一件衣服。打开来却傻眼了。  
那是一条黑色的丝绸质地吊带长裙。  
姚弛拎起来看了看，这条裙子前胸是深V字领，还点缀着同色的蕾丝花边；后背一下子开到了腰部，用绑带系了起来。  
这是哥哥给我买的衣服？姚弛心里飘过无数的问号。为啥邓超元会觉得姚弛喜欢这种衣服，姚弛是真的搞不明白，这分明是件女装。

正当姚弛拿着衣服，站在衣柜前莫名其妙的时候，后面响起了脚步声。  
姚弛一回头，看见是邓超元，叫了句，“哥？”  
邓超元冷着一张脸，开口问道，“你好点了吗。”  
姚弛一下子不明白邓超元今早是怎么了，是心情不好吗，为什么语气和脸色都这么差。他小心翼翼地回答，“好多了，已经不烧了。”  
“不烧了就好。”邓超元斜斜地看了姚弛一眼，“大哥在等你一起吃早饭，赶紧来。”  
“哦，好......”姚弛条件反射般地先答应了邓超元，下一秒才意识到，“大哥？我就你一个哥啊，哪儿来的大哥？”  
邓超元又冷冰冰地盯着姚弛。  
姚弛被他盯得怕了，于是放下了衣服，跟他一起去了外面的餐厅。

到了外面餐厅之后，姚弛才觉得自己是在做梦吧。  
怎么餐桌那头，还坐着一个邓超元？  
姚弛不可思议地看着餐桌旁的邓超元，又看看身后准备落座的邓超元，一下子惊讶地说不出话来。  
餐桌旁的邓超元笑眯眯地从三明治中抬起了头，“怎么了小弛？烧退了吗？头还晕吗？”  
姚弛听见邓超元熟悉的语气，忙摇摇头，说自己好多了。然后把目光转向身边那个刚坐下吃早饭的邓超元，“哥，”姚弛指着那个人，“这是谁？为什么和你长得一样？”  
“小弛是烧糊涂了吗？那是你二哥啊。”  
“二哥？我没有二哥！我只有你一个哥！”姚弛觉得简直不可理喻，他出生二十年了，一直都只有邓超元一个哥哥，从哪里又冒出来一个二哥？  
“小弛是真的烧糊涂了。邓元就是你二哥啊。我俩是双胞胎啊。”邓超元走过来摸了摸姚弛的额头，“烧退了啊。怎么发个烧还把二哥给忘了。”  
邓元吃着早饭，没吭声。但他的眼睛就一直冷冷地黏在姚弛身上，搞得姚弛坐立不安。

“行了，”邓超元洗完碗，对姚弛说，“我和你二哥要去上班了。你少玩会儿游戏，记得中午把米饭蒸上，我们回来给你做饭。”  
姚弛还在想自己哪儿来了个二哥这件事情，胡乱点点头，就当做是答应了。

玩了一上午游戏，姚弛迎来了人生中可以算是最尴尬的一顿午饭。他和邓超元基本没说什么话，虽然邓超元兴致勃勃，跟他提了不少话题。但他一直忌惮于邓元的目光，几乎没怎么答话。  
下午把他俩又盼走了之后，姚弛决定忘记这一切，投身进了美剧的世界里。他看了一下午的美剧，一直到邓超元晚上下班回来问他，“姚弛，给你买的新衣服你试了吗？”

姚弛才把Pad合上，想起来今早看到的那条裙子。他拿出来，拎着，问邓超元，“哥，这是你给我买的衣服？怎么是条裙子？哥你买错了吧。”  
“没买错啊。”邓超元回头看看一旁的邓元，又对姚弛说，“我和你二哥都觉得很适合你。你穿着一定很好看。”  
姚弛很疑惑，“可是哥，这是条裙子啊？你总不能让我穿裙子吧。”  
“你试试呗。”邓超元不知是鼓励还是怂恿着姚弛，“你试试看，你穿上一定好看。”

姚弛刚想把裙子扔到一边，表示自己无论如何都不会穿这条裙子的时候，他突然看见了邓元的眼神。是一种挑衅的眼神，传达着一种“你不敢”的讯息。  
姚弛觉得自己被激怒了。穿就穿，谁怕谁。反正也是给他哥看，别人又看不到。  
他胡乱地脱下衣服，套上了裙子。

邓超元按着姚弛的肩膀，把他带到了穿衣镜前面，看着镜子里一袭长裙的姚弛，说，“小弛穿着真的好看，邓元你说是不是？”  
邓元也跟着过来，听到这句话后点了点头。  
姚弛突然觉得委屈。他感觉自己像是被戏弄了，被自己亲哥和一个不知道是不是自己哥哥的人戏弄了。像个傻瓜一样，他们说什么自己就信什么，他们让自己做什么自己就做什么。  
姚弛忍着自己的眼泪，抬头对邓超元说，“哥，玩我有意思吗？好玩吗？还处心积虑给我买条裙子穿，就是为了羞辱我吗？”  
邓超元也觉得纳闷，“我哪儿玩你了？不是，给你买件衣服就是玩你了？”  
姚弛眼睛红红的，瞪着邓超元，没说话。  
邓元走过来，开口了，“我们要真想羞辱你，就真不是这样了。”  
“那你还想怎样？”姚弛朝着邓元大吼。  
邓超元连忙抱住姚弛，“小弛乖，我和你二哥那么爱你，怎么会羞辱你呢。”说完，邓超元温柔地擦去了姚弛滚落的眼泪，轻轻地吻了上去。

姚弛觉得自己脑子轰地一下，停住了。

这是在干什么？姚弛问自己。邓超元，我哥，我亲哥，在吻我？他想推开邓超元，无奈邓超元紧紧地抱住他，就像一个牢笼一样，桎梏着他。  
姚弛感觉自己全部的感知力都涌向了嘴唇和舌尖，邓超元吸吮着他的舌头，他们的嘴唇胶着在一起。来不及吞咽的口水，顺着姚弛的嘴角往下涌。他想停下来，却一直被邓超元带着不断地鼻峰交错，变换角度。  
更要命的是，邓超元的双手还顺着姚弛的腰，不停地抚摸他的身体。  
姚弛的手攀着邓超元的肩膀，本想推开他，却在邓超元的吻下，逐渐变成了软软地搭在上面。他像被人抽去了骨头，只能依靠邓超元的身体，才能站立。  
他不知道他和邓超元吻了多久，时间在此刻变得格外漫长。突然胸前又伸出来了一双手，擦过他的乳头。姚弛明显感觉到，它们在布料的摩擦下挺立了起来。  
邓元不知什么时候站在了他身后，抚摸着他的胸。  
姚弛又感觉自己的全部神经变得格外敏感，它们一会儿汇聚于和邓超元相贴的唇舌上，一会儿又带着兴奋流窜于被邓元抚摸着的前胸之间。他开始发抖，想逃脱两个一模一样的男人的包围。

邓超元终于舍得放开姚弛的嘴唇。  
姚弛急切地呼吸了几口新鲜的空气，眼角都被邓超元逼红。邓超元用手替姚弛擦去唇边的口水，问他，“舒服吗？”  
姚弛别过头，“不舒服。”  
说完又补充一句，“难受极了。”  
邓超元笑了笑，眼神往姚弛的下身瞄了一眼，“小弛怎么还嘴硬呢？”  
然后手掌缓缓贴上了姚弛已经有点反应的下身。

邓元明显感觉怀里的姚弛抖了一下。像一尾刚刚脱水的鱼，弹动了自己的身躯。  
姚弛只来得及从喉咙里挤出一声惊呼，“不要......”邓超元的手就已经贴着姚弛的下身开始缓缓滑动。  
裙子很滑，姚弛感觉邓超元像是在隔靴搔痒，又像是在四处点火。一直在他的关键部位四周打转，却始终没有直截了当地抚摸上去。  
身后的邓元换成了一只手搂着姚弛的腰，一只手扳过姚弛的头，强硬地和他接吻。姚弛能感觉到，邓元的舌头撬开自己紧闭的牙关，然后长驱直入，勾着他的舌头，不断地深吻。  
他们吻得很激烈，像打架一样，恨不得把对方拆骨入腹一般。姚弛被吻得无意识地哼哼了几句。  
邓超元听到之后也轻轻笑了一声，“刚才不是说不舒服吗？”  
姚弛脸红了，耳朵也红了。他想反驳，嘴巴却被邓元堵着，只能发出“呜呜”的声音。  
邓超元听到之后又轻笑了一下，手终于隔着裙子抚摸上姚弛半勃的性器。姚弛被他摸得一激灵，险些咬到邓元的舌头。邓元的手也从姚弛的腰间缓缓往上滑，停留在胸前。  
姚弛上下的敏感地带都被人抚摸着，唇舌也被照顾着，他感觉自己身体在发烫，有一种灼烧感从胃里涌了出来。这种灼烧感烧得他浑身难受，他想寻找一个出口。

邓元结束了这个漫长的吻，转而将还带着姚弛唾液的嘴唇贴在姚弛的耳廓上，轻轻朝里面吹气。火热而湿润的气息钻进姚弛的耳朵，他感觉自己像过电了一般，头皮发麻。  
他的性器也在邓超元的抚慰下完全挺立，可怜地蜷缩在内裤里，将平滑的裙子顶起一个明显的凸起。  
而耳边的邓元还不放过他。  
邓元伸出舌头，探进了姚弛的耳轮。姚弛猛地一激灵，就感觉邓元的舌头顺着耳轮慢慢滑向耳屏，留下一条水渍，最后辗转到姚弛的耳垂。邓元轻咬了一下姚弛的耳垂，复而用牙齿叼住耳垂，慢慢地磨。  
姚弛觉得自己的耳垂下一秒就要被磨破皮了，可是所有的神经传递来的却是无法抗拒的兴奋感。他的嗓子不受控制，发出了几声轻微的喘息，“嗯……”  
邓超元听到之后咬着姚弛的嘴唇，问道，“小弛，舒服吗？”  
姚弛喘息着，胡乱点点头。  
“有多舒服呢？”邓超元还在不痛不痒地问。  
“很，很舒服......”姚弛寻回了自己的声音，它已经哑得不行，干涸地像一片沙漠。  
“哥哥给你的......舒服吗？”邓超元的手掌持续贴着姚弛挺立的性器游走。  
“舒，舒服......”姚弛挺动了几下下身，“裙子，脱掉......”  
身后一只没开口的邓元这时开口了，“不要。你穿着吧。”说完又伸手去捏了捏姚弛挺立的乳尖。

“但小弛穿着衣服是不是不方便呢？”邓超元好像很贴心的样子，“可是你穿着这么好看，我们怎么舍得你脱下来呢？”  
“让我脱下来吧哥......求求你了......”姚弛眼角的红更深了。  
“那要不这样吧。”邓超元装作思索了一两秒，一把将姚弛的裙子掀至了腰间，露出两条匀称的腿，和被挺立的性器撑起的内裤，“这样就好了。”  
邓超元伸手覆上了姚弛的内裤，轻轻揉了几下。果不其然听到了姚弛小声的吸气。  
“哥......”姚弛可怜巴巴地说，“内裤脱掉......”  
“怎么我们小弛这么心急呢？”邓超元笑了，“不过既然是弟弟的要求，那我这个做哥哥的，一定会满足的。”  
说完他就勾着姚弛内裤的松紧边，用力拽了下来，还引导着姚弛曲起一条腿，让内裤自然滑落到了另一条腿的脚腕处。

这下姚弛挺立的性器就完全暴露在空气中了。  
姚弛感觉自己的每一寸肌肤都被点燃，末梢神经不停积聚着快感。  
邓超元的手也终于大方，握住他的性器上下撸动。姚弛一垂眼就能看到邓超元修长的手包裹着他的性器，而他的性器的前端正在不断渗出清液，沾湿了邓超元的手。  
身后持续作乱的邓元也将一只手伸向了姚弛的屁股。他抚摸着姚弛臀部的软肉，还不断将它捏成不同的形状。  
姚弛感觉自己的灵魂已经脱离了身体，飘向了半空中，俯视着他们三人紧贴着的身体。他脑补了一下这个场景，难耐地闭上了眼睛。

邓元注意到了。  
贴着姚弛的耳朵问道，“怎么？不想看看你现在有多美吗？”  
姚弛闭着眼睛，恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出一句话，“你闭嘴！”  
邓元抬眼和邓超元对上了视线。邓超元加重了手上的力度，专挑姚弛敏感的前端和囊袋下手。  
姚弛的呼吸一下子急促了。  
邓元又贴着姚弛的耳朵说，“那我来让你看看你现在是什么样子吧。”说完伸手覆上了姚弛的眼睛。

姚弛在黑暗中感觉自己被人带着转了个身，前端也在被更用力的抚慰，下一秒即将要攀上顶峰。  
“你自己看看，你现在是什么样子。”邓元说着，慢慢松开了手。  
姚弛睁开眼睛，眼前是落地的穿衣镜。他看见镜子中的自己，是自己，却不像自己。  
那个人面色酡红，穿着一件深V领的吊带裙，裙子的下摆被掀至腰间，露出勃起了的性器，内裤挂在左边的脚腕上。性器上覆着一只男人的手，正在不停的撸动着，男人的手已经被性器前端渗出的液体沾湿，指缝间可以看见粘连的银丝。姚弛顺着那个男人的手，往旁边看去，看到了他的哥哥邓超元。同时，他也看见一个和他哥哥长得一模一样的人，正贴着他的后颈不住地吸吮。他猜想自己的背，现在一定是一塌糊涂。  
姚弛想，这个人是我吗？  
这个正在享受着自己哥哥手淫的人，真的是我吗？  
他羞耻地闭上了眼睛，泪水顺着眼角往下滑动。

“别哭，”邓超元轻轻吻上姚弛的眼泪，“不管你什么样，我都是爱你的。”

 

姚弛听到后怔了一下，抬头对上了邓超元的眼睛，轻轻点了点头。  
“想射吗？”邓超元问。仿佛是小时候和姚弛路过玩具店时，问弟弟想不想要小火车一样的自然。  
“......想。”姚弛努力了几下，终于挤出了声音。他本以为邓超元听到之后会给他个痛快，却没想到邓超元却伸手按住了他的前端。  
“......哥！”姚弛惊呼了一声。  
“想要吗？想要就开口。”  
姚弛摇摇头，“不要逼我了哥......”  
邓元也在煽风点火，不停地在姚弛的耳垂、乳尖、臀尖作乱，姚弛的气息越来越不稳。  
邓超元微笑着，手上丝毫没有放松。  
“......哥，放过我吧......”姚弛胡乱地摇摇头。  
“那你说点我想听的。”  
姚弛放空地想了几秒，“......哥，我爱你，让我射吧，我真的......我真的受不了了.....”  
邓超元闻言放开了手，又撸动了几下，还轻轻捏了下姚弛的囊袋。姚弛挺着腰射在了邓超元的手里。他难耐地别过头，不敢看邓超元。  
邓超元盯着自己掌心的精液看了看，然后抹了一点在姚弛的鼻尖上。  
姚弛错愕地转过了头，看着邓超元。  
“舒服了？”邓超元问。  
姚弛又垂下眼，小幅度点点头。  
“那我还没有舒服呢。小弛你说怎么办啊？”邓超元擦干净手，拉住姚弛的手覆在了自己的胯间。

“哥！”姚弛瞪大了双眼。  
隔着牛仔裤的性器并没有多高的热度，但姚弛还是感觉自己要被灼伤了。  
邓超元的性器也已经完全挺立，将牛仔裤顶出了一个凸起。姚弛的右手虚虚的盖在上面，摩擦着粗糙的牛仔布料。  
左手也被邓元带着，伸向了身后那人的胯间。  
姚弛的腰被邓元的右手箍着，锁骨、脖颈、下颚不断承受着邓超元的湿吻，留下了点点红痕，他自己的两只手分别在两个不同的男人的胯间。  
他隔着外裤替两个男人手淫，脑子里昏昏沉沉地想着，他俩真的是双胞胎吗，怎么感觉性器真的差不多大。

邓元感觉出来姚弛在走神。一把拉开自己的裤链，引着姚弛的手，伸进了自己的内裤。  
姚弛被吓得一激灵。  
这是他第一次抚摸别的人的性器。平时他连自己的都很少抚慰，现在却要伺候别人。  
他的手像被抽去了筋，没有力气，握不拢一样，虚虚地裹着邓元勃起的性器。手指缝里粘上了邓元前端分泌的清液，耳边传来邓元小声的喘息。  
姚弛脸一红。  
偏偏邓元还重重地捏了几下他的乳尖，搞得姚弛也呻吟了几下。  
邓超元轻笑了一下，“小弛很有天赋啊，做得这么好。”说完用力地将姚弛的右手按向自己的勃起。

“这个姿势，小弛不方便照顾两个人吧。”邓超元停顿了一两秒，示意邓元放开姚弛，然后将他打横抱起，放到了姚弛的床上。

姚弛坐在自己的床边上，抬头看着面前站立的两个一模一样的男人，其中一个的裤子有些凌乱，另一个人则衣着完整，连领口都没有乱。  
他自己身上的裙子在被邓超元打横抱过来时滑到了大腿上，遮住了已经发泄过一次了的性器，内裤还挂在脚腕上。  
邓超元一把握住姚弛的脚腕，将他的两条腿打开，向上抬起，卡在了自己的腰间。姚弛的内裤被邓超元随手扔到了一边。  
“......哥？你要干什么？”姚弛颤抖着声音问道。  
“你说呢？”邓超元故意用下身蹭了蹭姚弛的大腿内侧。  
“......哥，”姚弛沉默了一下，“你想好了吗？”  
邓超元也停顿了一下，伸出手捧住姚弛的脸，“小弛，我这样是注定无法上天堂了。你愿意陪我一起下地狱吗？”

姚弛半晌没反应。  
然后他轻轻吻住了邓超元。

邓超元的手探向了姚弛裙底的隐秘地带，缓慢地抚摸着，感受着姚弛因为害怕而竖起的绒毛。他的手指不停划过姚弛的大腿内侧，轻柔地触碰他的会阴。  
邓元脱干净了自己的衣服，跪坐在床上，将挺立的性器摆在姚弛嘴边。尽管姚弛没有经历过这种事情，但眼下他也明白了这是怎么样的一个情况。  
他想了想，还是伸手抓住了邓元光裸的性器，慢慢地靠近自己的嘴巴。  
性器带来的味道并不好闻。姚弛凑近了就闻到一股淡淡的腥臭的气息，他皱了皱鼻子，还是乖乖张嘴含了进去。  
邓元阴茎的尺寸十分可观，姚弛只浅浅含住了前端。他仰躺在床上，嘴里含着邓元的性器，下身承受着邓超元耐心的扩张。  
邓超元不知从哪里找来一管食品级原料的护手霜，正把它细心地涂在姚弛的后穴周围。他没有掀起姚弛的裙摆，而是任由它这样垂着，垂在姚弛半勃的性器上。  
姚弛感受到下身的一阵湿滑，复而感受到后穴的一阵滞痛。邓超元的手指压在他后穴的褶皱上，缓慢地滑动，像是想把它们都抚平一样。然后他伸出一只涂满了护手霜的手指，探进了姚弛的后穴。  
姚弛睁大了眼睛。  
他吐出来嘴里邓元的性器，小声抱怨了一句，“好痛......”  
“再忍忍，忍忍就好了。”邓超元一边安慰他，一边手下动作没停。  
他用那一根手指缓慢地在姚弛的后穴中抽插，感受到出入变得顺利了一些之后又伸入了第二根手指。感觉姚弛在逐渐适应了之后，他的动作也变得放心大胆了起来。

邓元在邓超元耐心扩张的时候，又扶着自己的性器，插入了姚弛的嘴里。这次比上次进入地深了一些，整个前端都含进了姚弛的嘴巴里。  
姚弛用手肘支撑起上半身，头高高地抬起，承受着邓元在他嘴里的横冲直撞。他额前的头发散了，鼻尖也挂着汗珠。  
他从未有过替人口交的经历，什么也不会，只能含住邓元的性器，让它在一次一次抽插中进入地愈来愈深。  
他感觉自己的嘴巴已经张到了极限，却还没有含进邓元的整根性器，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滴落到床单上，洇开一片深色的水渍。  
“你会吃棒棒糖吗？”邓元居高临下地开口了。  
姚弛迷茫地看了邓元一眼。  
“会舔吗？不要只是含着。”  
姚弛把注意力放在了自己的舌头上。他尝试着主动用舌头去舔邓元的性器，像舔棒棒糖一样，开始尝试着变换角度。  
一瞬间，邓元的腰也开始发力，在一次次的挺动中将自己的性器进入姚弛嘴巴的更深处。  
姚弛被顶得喉咙发痒，他想咳嗽，于是他想把邓元的性器吐出来。但是邓元用手罩住他的后脑，将他不断地往自己胯下按去。  
姚弛开始害怕了，他怕邓元的性器下一秒就要顶穿他的喉咙。  
“别怕。”邓超元安慰着他，“不会有事的。”  
姚弛听到邓超元的声音，放松了一些，喉咙也没刚才那么紧张。  
邓元加快了抽插的频率，愈进愈深，在前端即将碰到姚弛喉咙的时候停了下来。姚弛感觉到邓元暴涨的性器，下一秒就从他的嘴里抽了出来。  
那根性器湿淋淋的，上面满是姚弛的口水，前端也正往出渗着液体。  
姚弛还没来得及呼吸几口新鲜的空气，就见邓元快速撸动了几下，将精液射在了自己的脸上。大股的白浊挂在姚弛的脸颊和鼻尖，顺着流到了嘴角。  
邓元伸手粘了一点，抹在了姚弛的嘴唇上。姚弛忙用手背去擦掉。

邓超元那边也已经进行地差不多了，姚弛的后穴已经可以容纳邓超元三根手指一同进入。他的腿被邓超元拢紧，折叠在自己的胸前。  
“邓元已经射了啊，”邓超元看见了刚才那一幕，出声道，“可是我还没有呢。小弛你说怎么办啊？”  
姚弛闻言，转过头来看着邓超元。  
“帮帮哥哥好不好。”邓超元继续哄道。

姚弛被邓超元带着交换了一下位置。邓超元坐在床上，怀里抱着姚弛。  
姚弛明显感觉到，有一团火热的东西抵在自己身后，而刚才被邓超元扩张过的后穴也开始微微发痒。  
他伸手向后摸去，摸到了邓超元牛仔裤的拉链，已经被勃起的性器顶了起来。  
“这么主动吗？”邓超元咬住姚弛的耳垂，“那小弛帮我把它拿出来好不好。”  
姚弛扭过身去，拉开邓超元的裤链，拉下他的内裤，挺立多时的性器一下子弹了出来，落在了他的手心里。  
“大吗？”邓超元问。  
姚弛点点头，又想转过去和自己的比较一下。可是他从刚才泄完到现在，一直处于一种半勃的状态，没有完全勃起。被邓超元耐心扩张的时候，他也有快感的累积，但先前的疼，和后面为邓元口交的紧张与害怕，抵消了不少感觉。  
“没事，别怕。”邓超元又亲了亲姚弛的脖子。

邓超元将姚弛抱起来，性器对着姚弛的后穴就往里顶。前端刚进了一点，姚弛就感觉自己像要被撕裂了一般，有一种钻心的疼，连带着他的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
邓超元注意到了，放缓了速度，慢慢等姚弛适应。见他适应了一些，便又推进了一点。  
姚弛的腰悬空着，全靠邓超元的手臂箍着他。他适应了一会儿，觉得长痛不如短痛，索性咬咬牙，一下子坐了下去。  
两个人都发出了一声喟叹。  
“嘶......好疼。”姚弛哆嗦了一下。  
“你好紧啊......”邓超元小声地在姚弛耳边说道，“很疼吗？”他伸手向姚弛的性器探去，发现果真因疼痛而变软了。  
于是邓超元停住了自己挺动的动作，转而先去抚慰姚弛的前端，好转移他的注意力。  
“你看看现在，”邓超元一边替姚弛撸动着，一边小幅度地动着腰，“我在你的身体里。”

姚弛闻言脑袋里一惊。  
他似乎是刚从混沌变到清明一般，才意识到，他现在正坐在邓超元的性器上，被邓超元操着，而他自己的性器也正在邓超元的手里握着，它还在慢慢地变硬。  
于是姚弛全身的皮肉腾地一下就红了。  
他想着，天啊，我在和哥哥，做爱？  
他闭上眼睛，胡乱地摇摇头，好像这样就能摆脱这种乱/伦的羞耻感与罪恶感。

姚弛的性器在邓超元的抚慰下慢慢勃起。去给自己清理了一下的邓元拿了毛巾回来，给姚弛擦干净脸，然后伸手一起撸动姚弛的性器。  
姚弛感觉到，交叠的四只手都覆盖在他的性器上。他们一会儿揉搓他底下的囊袋，一会儿抚慰他的前端，一会儿又整根一起撸动。没过多久，姚弛的性器就在他俩的手里完全勃起，清液也沾了他们一手。  
邓超元把手上的清液抹在姚弛的小腹上，专心顶弄着姚弛，把抚慰他前端的事情全权交给了邓元。  
姚弛感觉自己的后穴像着了火。在邓超元的摩擦和顶弄下，他的脑子又开始晕乎乎，像糨糊一样。

邓超元觉得自己现在就像是在天堂。  
姚弛的后穴又紧又热，内壁的粘膜灼热而湿润，将他紧紧咬住。  
从他的视线望去，姚弛发了不少的汗，额前的碎发都紧贴在脸上，裙子也贴住了他的身体，挺立的乳尖将裙子的胸部顶了起来。邓超元伸手摸去，换回了姚弛小声的低喘。他没有停止动作，继续更加大力地揉搓姚弛的胸部，胯下也加快了抽插的频率。  
姚弛被邓超元顶着一耸一耸的。  
他已经适应了被邓超元操的感觉，将腿大张开，好向下坐得更深。姚弛明显感觉到，邓超元的性器已经全部进入了自己的身体。他向后伸手摸去，果然，他们结合的地方已经没有一丝的缝隙。他只摸到了邓超元的耻毛，被用来润滑的护手霜沾湿，黏糊糊的一团，不断刮擦着他的屁股。

“舒服吗？”邓超元不停顶弄着，问道。  
“......舒服。”姚弛闭上眼，随着邓超元的动作而晃动，像海上随波逐流的小船。  
“被哥哥操就这么舒服吗？”邓超元低声笑着说，“你看你，咬我咬得这么紧，我都要被你夹断了。”  
姚弛闻言，下意识地又缩紧了屁股。邓超元出声“嘶”了一下。  
“放松点。”邓超元打了一下姚弛的屁股。  
姚弛的脸红得像滴落的血。  
他的前端在邓元的手里也硬得濒临极限，但邓元却突然放缓了速度。姚弛不解地望着邓元，甚至伸手去摸邓元再次勃起的性器，想让他赶紧给自己一个痛快。  
邓超元看见了，“怎么，我操你还不够吗？你还有工夫去想别的男人？”  
说完，双手托起姚弛的双腿，将性器从姚弛的后穴中抽出来，然后又一下子整根顶入。  
姚弛受不了这样的刺激，不由得尖叫了一下。

“摸着你的胸。”邓超元一边快速地抽插，一边强硬地命令道。  
姚弛摇摇头，眼里蓄满了泪水。  
“快摸！”  
姚弛没办法，手颤抖着抚摸上自己的胸，隔着裙子，像刚才他俩对自己那样，揉捏着自己的乳尖。  
“说，‘喜欢哥哥操我’。”邓超元满意地听着姚弛小声的呻吟声，又提出了让姚弛羞耻的要求。  
“......不要......”  
“快说！”  
姚弛身体抖动了一下，“喜欢......喜欢哥哥操我......”然后哭了出来。

邓超元加快了速度，肉体的撞击声回荡在屋子里，连床都在跟着他俩一起晃动。  
终于，他顶了几下深的，射在了姚弛的身体里。  
姚弛被邓超元射进来的精液惊到，性器也在邓超元的几下撸动之下，射了出来。

邓超元没有急着将软了的性器从姚弛身体里滑出来，而是继续保持着刚才的姿势抱着他。  
姚弛晃了晃头，从射完精的不应期中清醒过来。  
邓元看了邓超元一眼，邓超元出声问道，“小弛，你感觉怎么样？”  
“还，还行吧......”  
“那你，想不想再来一次？”  
“什么？”

姚弛半推半就地被摆成了一个趴跪的姿势，屁股向后高高翘起，红肿的穴口还有不少白浊在缓缓滑下。  
邓元将涌至穴口的白浊随意抹在姚弛的屁股上，撸了两把自己的性器就插了进去。  
姚弛被顶得睁大了眼睛。  
他的后穴刚刚被邓超元开拓过，现在又湿又软，紧紧裹着邓元的性器。  
邓元抓住姚弛的胯骨，发狠地顶。  
姚弛嘴里不断地呻吟。  
邓超元在一旁看着，撸动了几下自己半勃的性器，然后伸手卡住姚弛的下巴，逼迫他张嘴把自己的性器含了进去。  
“乖。”邓超元揉了揉姚弛的头发。

“操你真舒服。”邓元俯下身，贴近姚弛的耳朵说。  
姚弛“呜呜”地摇摇头，他想出声，但邓超元的性器还在他的嘴巴里，他没有办法说话。  
“小弛也很会舔啊，对不对？”邓超元摸了一把姚弛的脸，对邓元说道。  
姚弛又羞耻到全身发红，支撑重量的手不住地抖。他的性器却在两人的言语刺激下，慢慢挺立了起来，浸湿了垂下去的裙子的前端。  
“尤其是穿着裙子，真好看。你看你这么白，屁股也这么白。”邓元“啪”地打了姚弛的屁股一巴掌，立马浮出了一个淡淡的红印，姚弛的后穴也因为这样的刺激而缩紧了一下。  
“不知道胸是不是也很白？”邓元一边操一边说道。  
邓超元伸手拉下姚弛裙子一边的肩带，露出了他半个胸部，姚弛的乳头在刚才的揉捏下也已变红肿大。  
“小弛的乳头也很漂亮啊，红红的。”邓超元用指尖刮擦了一下，得到了姚弛的一阵颤抖，他的性器在姚弛嘴里涨得更大。  
“不过还是小弛含着我的时候最漂亮。不管是用上面，还是用下面。都漂亮。”邓超元又摸摸姚弛的脸。  
姚弛从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。他发现他的前端在无人抚慰的情况下，光靠几句话的刺激，就射精了。精液射进了姚弛的裙子里，紧贴着姚弛软下来的性器。

“小弛是不是射了啊？”邓超元察觉到了，“原来被哥哥操真的这么舒服啊。”  
姚弛摇了摇头，像是想要反驳一样。  
“那哥哥也要努力一下，像小弛希望的那样好好地操小弛对不对？”  
说完，邓超元和邓元都加大了力度。姚弛感觉自己嘴巴发酸，口水流了一脖子；后穴也很酸，粘膜被摩擦得发烫；刚刚泄过的前端又有了抬头的迹象。  
不知过了多久，邓超元和邓元终于到达了顶峰，纷纷射进了姚弛的身体里。姚弛失去了支撑，脱力地瘫倒在床上。

邓超元起身抱起姚弛。  
“......哥，还要去哪儿？”姚弛缩在他怀里，小心翼翼地问。他刚刚吐出来邓超元射进他嘴里的精液，但嘴角还挂着一点没擦干净的白浊。  
“不去哪儿，”邓超元亲了一下姚弛的额头，“带你去浴室清理而已。没事的。”  
姚弛“哦”了一声，阖上了眼皮。

花洒的水流温柔地洒下来，蕾丝长裙被水浸湿，紧紧吸在在姚弛的身上。  
姚弛漱了漱口，刚准备脱裙子的时候，被邓超元伸手制止。  
邓超元在水流下，吻住姚弛的唇，手继续不断地在他身体上抚摸。从大腿抚上屁股，又从屁股抚到后背，解开了裙子后背的绑带，将裙子从姚弛身上剥了下来。  
“我是你的了。”邓超元的手抚过姚弛红肿的嘴唇，“别离开我好吗？”  
姚弛点点头，“好。”

他们又在水中拥吻。  
不像一对兄弟，而像一对情人。

 

姚弛猛地惊醒。  
他赶紧掀开被子看了看自己，衣着正常，穿着往日的睡衣。又掀起睡衣看了看，身上一片光洁，没有一点点红痕。唯一不太对劲的地方就是内裤潮潮的。  
姚弛安慰自己，昨晚只是发烧了，然后胡乱做了个春梦，什么都没有发生。  
他下床之后，看了眼床头的闹钟，8：31分。大概收拾好自己时，姚弛突然想起来，邓超元昨天给他买的衣服还没有试。于是他打开衣柜门，取出来最上面放着的一件衣服。  
是一条和梦里一模一样的黑色丝绸吊带长裙。

正当姚弛疑惑的时候，他听见了身后的脚步声。  
姚弛一回头，“哥？”

 

完


End file.
